Just Another Day
by Keisuke Cloudberry
Summary: True, he hated being short, but he soon realizes that it has it’s own welfare. OshiGaku, late birthday fic for iPurpleberry.


**Title: **Just Another Day.

**Summary: **True, he hated being short, but he soon realizes that it has it's own welfare. OshiGaku,(late)birthday fic for iPurpleberry.

**Disclaimer: **Kei-chan does not own Prince of Tennis, nor anything related to it.

**Warnings: **Tardy. Lame. Dunno.

**A/N:** First off, I'm terribly sorry that this is ultra late, since we promised each other that we would post the fics on our birthday, Allana-san. I feel terrible that I'm two days late, I couldn't believe myself either. I hope this is really good enough to compensate for the tardiness. / Gomen!

* * *

**_Just Another Day._**

Oshitari Yuushi watched a big crowd gather for a certain mini concert held near the prestigious Hyotei Gakuen one Friday afternoon, wondering what's so special about the person who was going to sing. He had heard from the acrobat, Mukahi Gakuto that this person only did concerts for Osaka and rarely at any other places like Tokyo.

It was fairly obvious to the tensai that his partner was quite excited about this, considering how the boy had struggled to get two tickets for the concert. And only one person would be lucky (or unlucky, if you asked Shishido) enough to be invited, and that person would be Oshitari the tensai himself.

And there he was, watching the crowd that was increasing in size from afar, waiting for the other to come. Why was that guy always late? Most of the times he's like this. Not a few minutes later, the tensai caught glimpse of a short boy, with bright red hair, running towards his direction. He could see him pant hard, as if he ran a mile. The redhead then stood in front of him, drenched in sweat.

"Gomen, Yuushi, Mom asked me to do an errand for her," the acrobat explained briefly, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Don't tire yourself too much. You won't enjoy a concert if you are," the tensai told him as he heaved a sigh.

"Yeah. Ah! Yuushi! Come on! The concert's about to start!" The redhead dragged Oshitari and entered the crowd, struggling hard to get close to the infamous singer.

Now Oshitari Yuushi wondered why he had agreed to this.

As they were walking towards the stage, Mukahi Gakuto suddenly bumped onto a guy who was also watching the show, making him drop on the floor. He winced, feeling the pain in his knees. The guy he bumped into looked over his shoulder, a mean demeanor showing in his face.

"Watch it, midget," The person said and directed his eyes back to the concert. Oshitari could only glare at the person, not wanting to cause any commotion around the place. Gakuto stood up and dusted himself.

"Are you alright, Gakuto?" Oshitari asked apprehensively. Hyotei's acrobatic player could only nod and continue tiptoeing to view the stage.

The concert started, and Mukahi Gakuto was having a little difficulty in viewing the scene, considering all the tall people in front of him. The tensai sighed as he also caught sight of how Gakuto flinched every single minute, he must've sprained his ankle when he fell. Oshitari put a hand on Gakuto's shoulders, which made the latter turn to him.

"Yuushi?" Gakuto glanced at the tensai.

"Does your knee hurt?"

"E-eh?" Gakuto flinched, signaling that Oshitari's theory was right. The tensai turned his back on him, which made Gakuto arch an eyebrow, unaware of what Oshitari wants him to do.

"Hop on,"

"W-why?"

"Just do it."

And with that, Gakuto gave in and rode the tensai's back as they watched the concert the acrobat long waited for. The latter caught a good view of his favorite singer, as Oshitari Yuushi was quite tall enough to let him see.

"Yuushi! Look! It's Yamamoto!" Gakuto happily chirped, pointing at the particular singer he was talking about. Oshitari could only nod in acknowledgement, though he was not quite interested with what the acrobatic player was talking about.

"I could see so much better up here, Yuushi! Thanks!" Gakuto smiled down at Oshitari, who was giving him a piggyback ride.

"Geez, Gakuto, you are so troublesome," Oshitari said out of the blue, which made the other twitch a bit.

"Then put me down if you don't want to be troubled, Oshitari Yuushi!" Gakuto fumed, which caught the attention of some other audience of the concert.

"Keep it down, Gakuto, you're attracting way too much attention," the tensai scolded him, motioning him to pipe down. Gakuto crossed his arms as a sign of irritation.

They continued on watching the concert, with Gakuto being piggybacked like that. And it lasted until the end of the concert. People were already swarming out of the place, and some were wishing to get autographs from the band.

"Yuushi, you can put me down now, the concert's over anyway," Gakuto told him, patting the tensai's head.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No! Not anymore!" Gakuto excused, pleading the tensai to let him down. Oshitari gave in and laid him down on the floor.

"Very well then," Oshitari muttered, helping the acrobat go down. As soon as the cold floor met Gakuto's feet, he winced, feeling another sting of pain from his ankles. Oshitari sighed, and then carried him again.

"Let's go back to Hyotei," the tensai told him, walking him towards the certain school. Gakuto tried to squirm but Oshitari had a firm hold on him.

"Why there? Can't we just go home?"

"There's still practice, you know," Oshitari said, firming his hold on the acrobat more.

"I don't want to! I have a sprain, remember?" Gakuto shouted, pounding the tensai's head lightly. Oshitari had yet to do another sigh, lately he's been doing a lot of it.

"Then just let me be the one to practice."

"But Shishido's gonna laugh when he sees me like this!!" Gakuto protested, imagining what Shishido Ryou would do if he saw him being piggybacked by his doubles partner. Oh the horror.

"I don't think I would mind him bullying you, Gakuto."

"At least buy me ice cream!" Gakuto pouted and crossed his arms.

"Very well then," The tensai muttered, heading for the near ice cream stall. Gakuto's eyes sparkled with joy.

As soon as they reached the said stall, the tensai ordered for one chocolate ice cream cone and handed it to Hyotei's acrobat. The latter pouted, as he noticed that the tensai didn't order for himself.

"Yuushi, why don't you try one?" Gakuto asked, looking down on him as he got the ice cream. Oshitari shook his head.

"Ice cream never does anything good for you and your body, Gakuto."

"But it does have some advantages too!"

"None that I'm aware of, Gakuto."

After their short bickering, they went back to Hyotei, meeting the said Shishido Ryou on the way. An awful smirk formed on the latter's face, seeing how Gakuto was being carried. What followed that smirk was uncontrollable laughter. Gakuto puffed his cheeks in irritation.

"Na Oshitari! Carry me too because I'm too short!" Shishido sniggered, pointing at the acrobat that was getting all annoyed.

With a sudden movement, Mukahi Gakuto threw his ice cream towards the direction of Shishido and successfully hit him, getting the revenge he was waiting for. He then turned to his doubles partner and said,

" See Yuushi? Ice cream has advantage!" He grinned cheekily at him.

"I see." Oshitari smirked. "I think I want some of that too."

Mukahi Gakuto grinned and patted the tensai's head. "This time it's my treat!"

_**End.**_


End file.
